Kain
Kain is a large city southwest of Omdor. It is built on the Nidrai River, a tribuatry of the mighty Gallamei River, in the middle of the Shalwos Forest. Kain is renown for the Cathedral of Romill , a massive and ornate structure devoted to the worship of Romill. It is under the rule of the King of Gedeom, but most of its affairs are handled by the Magistrate of Kain, who is not a noble but simply a trusted disciple of the king. Timeline Era of Derevan 316- Kain levels the nearby city of Haeruss. 423- Kain is conquered by barbarians from the west. 448- Kain succesfully revolts from the barbarians' rule. 780- King of Kain declares himself emperor of the Kainite Empire and begins invading nearby territories. 782- Kain conquers Mersis in the battle of Jimson Bluff. 788- Mersis rebels and becomes independent. 797- Mersis pushes the Kainites back a couple hundred miles away from Mersis. 832- The Kainite Empire is sacked once again by barbarians from the west. 833- Kain is much weakened, but continues to heal. 1098- Kain is conquered by Gedeom. History Ancient Kain The city of Kain, ruled by a king, is a hub for travellers and has good surrounding farmland. There are many woodcutters in the area, and the economy is based around trade, farming, and woodcutting. They worshiped Derevan primarily. In 423, Kain is invaded by the Bergolecs, a barbarian tribe from the west. The Bergolecs stay in Kain for many years, until they are finally driven out by the kainites. Classical Kain After the barbarian invasion, Kain continues to grow and prosper. There are small Iron mines around the city as well as the many woodcutters and farmers. Kain becomes renown for its special Spangen Helms that can be forged much more easily than other helmets. In the later sixth century, the King of Kain began invading nearby towns to make Kain great, and in 780 he crowned himself emperor of Kain. Imperial Kain Kain grew quickly and crushed any opposition until it hit the border of Mersis, a small kingdom to the south east of Kain. Kain and Mersis battled for several months until it culminated in the battle of Jimson Bluff in 782. After the battle of Jimson Bluff, the empire's army is destroyed and the emperor halts his conquests temporarily. For the next couple of years Mersis revolts until finally in 788 Mersis succeeds and becomes independent. Mersis is in bitter war with Kain until they sign a truce, but not before Kain had lost hundreds of square miles of territory. The Kainite Empire is subdued for many years, until in 832 Kain is sacked by barbarians and the empire crumbles. A year later Kain pushes the barbarians out, but the empire was no more. Post Imperial Kain Kain remains a major power in the Shalows Forest, but a shadow of its former self. It continues to farm and cut wood like it has for centuries until it is conquered by Gedeom in 1098. Kain Under Gedeom Kain is now ruled by the King of Gedeom's steward, the Magistrate of Kain. Under Gedeom's rule it has prospered, continuing to grow. Its proximity to iron mines and forests has led it to be a key strategical city for the empire, and one of the largest fortresses in the empire is Lalick Castle just outside of Kain.